hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw Episode October 17, 2011
Opening The show starts with COO Triple H H:Ok first off, i'd like the Undisputed WWE Champion Creed to come on down to the ring, id like to tell him something. -Creed enters- Creed:What do you want Triple H? H:First off, your hereby relinquished of the WWE Championship because of you locking Logan out of the cell when you won the title last night. crowd:cheers Creed:NO NO NO! H:Next, your fired, security get him out of here Creed(without mic):You cannot do this! H:I belive i can, and next id like to announce, at the next pay per view, Survivor Series, the main event match will be for the VACANT WWE CHAMPIONSHIP, and will be Jim Logan against CM Punk! - Logan enters- Logan: First, i am taking the night off and using my powers as Commissioner to make only a few matches tonight which i will watch very closly. H:I approve Logan:First, tonights main event will be former World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton, against CM Punk, winner gets to face me at Survivor Series Crowd:Cheers Logan:Next, The Big Show vs The Great Khali! H:Cool Logan:And finally, a NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH, The World Heavyweight champion, Mark Henry vs! -Randy Orton's music hits- Crowd:On their feet Orton:You know me, i want to be WWE Champion again, but i would ''love ''the World Heavyweight Championship even ''more ''so how bout I fight Henry at the PPV if i lose? H:I cannot do that, only Teddy Long can do that. Logan:Well tonight will be Mark Henry, against Triple H! King:Oh my god! Main Event Announcer:This next match is set for one fall and will decide who will meet Jim Logan at Survivor Series for the vacant, Undisputed WWE Championship, introducing first, Randy Orton! Crowd:Going ballistic Cole:I think we will see the classic rivalry that is Jim Logan and Randy Orton one more time, what do you think Jim? Logan:I dont know, i just want a sure fire challenger and i wanted Orton against Punk, a little rematch(a nod torward WrestleMania 27) King:This will be an awesome match Annoucner:And now the his opponent, hailing from Chicago Illinois, C-M- Punk! Crowd:Blows roof off of building Logan:But truly, i want just one more match against Punk. Crowd#1: Lets go Orton Crowd#2: Lets go Punk! The match is high risk, high damege moves and about 5 mintues into the match Orton nearly puts it away with an RKO. Logan:Thats the Viper i know Orton goes for a quick cover Cole:The first and final cover of the match Ref:1..2..kickout Punk quickly comes back with high damege kicks to the legs of Orton and clothlines Orton to the outside and hits him with an outside dive. Cole:When we come back, Orton vs Punk rolls on. -Commerical ends - Cole:OMG, Punk just blasted Orton with that roundhouse kick Punk goes for the pin. Logan:Come on Punk Ref:1....2...Kickout Punk:ITS NAP TIME! Punk attempts the GTS but Orton drops down and hits an RKO King:Its over Ref:1....2....kickout King:Oh my Punk has some resilance Orton sets up the Punt Cole:Its time for hte Career Ender! Orton goes for the punt and misses, Orton turns around into the GTS and Punk connects it Ref: 1....2....Kickout! - Cole throws headset to the floor and leaves - Punk looks angry and just starts pounding Orton King:Dont get to anrgy Punk Punk leans on the ropes looks like he is thinking, and goes to climb the top turnbuckle. Orton hits him with a clothesline and Punk hits the guardrail. Logan(no mic to the ref): No countouts Ref:Kay Orton starts pounding Punk on the outside and hits Punk in the back with a piece of the announcetable. Punk starts fighting back and nearly hits the GTS off the top of the announce table but is counterd and gets hit with an RKO through the table. King:OMG, Good GOD ALMIGHTY! Orton rolls Punk's unconsious body into the ring. Logan:Its over now, Punk just doesnt have anything left. Ref:1....2.......kickout! Logan:Wow, Punk, you must really want the title match. Orton picks Punk up and goes for an RKO but Punk throws him into the corner, Punk hits the running bull dog and again is on the ropes. Orton gets up and Punk goes for his little spear thing. Orton couters into an RKO(miorring WrestleMania 27) Ref:1....2.....thr.Kickout! King:Omg that was so close Orton picks him up again going for an RKO but Punk counters and throws him into the ropes, orton comes back into a GTS and goes for the pin. Ref:1.....2.....3! Announcer:And the winner of the match, CM Punk!